Conflicted Angel
by IcyChic
Summary: Tormented in her mind, And left behind,Fallen from the sky, An angel cries, rnLook at the angel as she cries through the mist, The pain conflicted on her that life insists,Look at the angel as she tries to resist, To end it all with the slit of her wrist
1. Default Chapter

Conflicted Angel

Just to let you guys know, this will be a different Pan/Trunks fic, I think. Well it's not gonna be like the rest where 15 year old Pan lusts after 31 year old Trunks and she gets pregnant and yadda yadda yadda.

This is Icy-Chic, queen of all Icyness. Well I think by reading my fanfic, my writing has matured somewhat. I don't think there are any mistakes if so very few. Please let me know what you think because I need to know the areas I need to work on. Thank-you

Parings: P/T OC/OC

Warings: Swearing, attempted rape, and angst. tears don't worry not for long.

Disclaimers: I don't anything, except my poem. Hopefully Dragonball Z would be put up on EBAY and I can buy them a dollar fifty, I mean just a thought....

I never knew that after the rain there was sunshine. I never knew a sun existed. I never knew that after darkness there was a light. I never knew light existed. I never knew these things because they never wanted to know me. At least it seemed that way.

I was raised to believe these things didn't exist because I didn't exist. I was nothing. I learned this so long ago when I was four years old in preschool when Eliza's mom brought cupcakes for the class because it was her birthday. I found out there were such things as birthdays. I found that everyone was born on their own special day and for their own special purpose. I was so excited and when I ran home to tell Mama. I asked her when my birthday was and she told me it was the 23rd of Fucktember. She told me I wasn't special because I was a mistake. One that you can't correct because it sticks with you your whole life. Then she whooped my ass for even reminding her.

So I was raised to believe I was a mistake. I learned this in the second grade when Daddy from got to pick me from school late for the fifth time in the third week of school. I waited out there for four hours until one of my teachers gave me a ride home. She called me precious. I figured someone wouldn't leave something so precious if it wasn't meant to be there in the first place. I wasn't meant to be here. I was a mistake. I was a big fat mistake. You couldn't fix me even if you tried. And I tried.

I tried so hard to make them love me. I was their only child. I tried that day when I was about six and I brought Papa home my man-made macaroni necklace on Father's Day. I spent extra hard putting each of the macaroni's in the tiny string. I thought it was pretty, but what kind of mistakes are pretty? Daddy was drunk that day and told me to get out of his face. I knew I should have listened to him the first time, but I had to give him the macaronis necklace. I just had to. Make him love me. But then I did it. I got in his way. And I got it. I have never been punished to severely in my life. He beat me until I cried and then beat me because I wouldn't stop crying. That day I gave up. I was only six years old and I gave up. Because I tried, dammit I tired! I was their only their only child. Their only fucking child. The next day, Daddy actually said sorry.

SORRY! What a bullshit word. That's all it is a stupid little word made up of five to little letters, stupidly put together for a stupid little meaning. But listen I'm saying, he had the nerve to say sorry though? After all that work. After all that pain. Well he was a day late and a dollar short. I gave up already. Cuz I tried, I really did. I was their only child. And I tried

"Therefore, the plane has no net force because it is flying at a constant velocity. Any questions?" Mr. Harper asked. The dazed group of sixteen and seventeen year olds was almost hopeless in teaching.

Pan shook her head hastily to prevent herself to falling asleep in the class. Although, she was excelling pretty well in nearly all of her classes, physics has always been her least favorite. She took out a notebook and started writing a poem.

Tormented in her mind

And left behind,

Fallen from the sky,

An angel cries,

Look at the angel as she cries through the mist,

The pain conflicted on her that life insists,

Look at the angel as she tries to resist,

To end it all with the slit of her wrist.

Sighing, she glanced at the time. Thank God the bell was about to ring in about a few seconds.

"Hey Panny wait up!" Candace called after her as Pan jetted to the door to avoid the rush of impatient teenagers. Pan rolled her eyes playfully. This girl better not make her late to another class.

"What Candy?" Pan said pretending to be annoyed. She knew exactly what the girl was going ask her.

"So how about Friday night?" Do you wanna double date with me and Kyle?" Candace asked making the most puppy-looking, pleading face as possible. She knew how much Pan hated getting involved with boys. All Pan was focused on was getting a good education so that she can live to crap-hole she lived in called home.

"See I don't know, I have to-," Candace wouldn't even give her a chance to reply.

"Oh come on, no excuses! You never have fun. You are beautiful, you're smart and you never want to have fun? Just trust me you'll have the time of my life," Candace persuaded.

"Ugh Candy I don't even know how Kyle's brother looks like," Pan said thinking of more excuses.

"Well I kindatoldKyleto....bringhimhere...when he picks me up from school today," Candace said fidgeting with her fingers.

"You what?!"

"He's hot I promise. So are you coming?"

"I guess I have no choice now." Pan groaned.

"Great now all we have to do is get you a makeover," Candace half-muttered.

"No way am I gonna let your ditzy-ass touch me."

"We'll see about that."

They both giggled, each knowing full well Pan was easy to crack into.

"Hey man tell me what the chick looks again?"

"She's hot, underbaggyclothes," Kyle insisted.

"Hol-up she wears baggy clothes? Don't tell me you got me hooked wit some lesbo," Trunks grimaced.

"Naw man you won't be disappointed I promise."

"It doesn't even matter I'm only out her for one reason, anyways."

Candace was right by telling her that Trunks was cute but she could care less. Trunks stood there with a black t-shirt, some blue jeans, and black matching sunglasses, smirking. She could tell he was one of those ho-type guys that are only after girls to get some. Pan was a virgin but not an idiot. I will be a freezing cold day with hail, rain, and snow all combined in hell before she let any guy the best of her. (a/n: don't worry Pan doesn't stay this was forever).

"Hey beautiful, so you're the girl I'm lucky enough to take out this Friday night?" Trunks said still smirking. Pan rolled her eyes.

"My name Pan," Pan said simply. Candy pinched her arm. Pan glared at her and se glared back.

"Yea so what time do you wanna pick me up," she said pretending to be interested.

"Candy gave me your number so I'll call you tonight and we can go over the details. Until then, it was nice meeting you, Pan-chan," Trunks said. Pan wanted to vomit but instead she said good-bye and left for her bus.

This was the worst part of the day. Pan knowing that she had to go back to the living hell.

She hadn't even reached her front door when she heard her father bellowing. Here we go again.

"Pan get your narrow-ass over here and fix me something worth eating. You mother can't cook worth shit, but of course we woulda been rich and famous if we didn't have you ass." Damn how many times did he have to remind her?

But it didn't matter. Now Pan had grown. She was way too use to his hurtful words. It had no affect. She just did what they wanted her to do and prayed that she would get hurt in the process.

Pan looked up to the sky. She felt the first raindrop fall on her forehead and slide down to her chin. The world probably felt as bad a she did. She knew with all of her heart something must be up there. Hopefully.

"Damn-Pan! What is taking you so long?!" Her father yelled.

"I'm coming dumb-fuck," Pan whispered with mock sincere under her breath. She dropped her books of on the meager, old sofa in the front room and went into the kitchen to do as her father asked.

'_Well of course mother can't make you anything worth eating if there's no food and she's not her!'_ Pan thought.

Her father refuses to do groceries and her mother was probably off gambling or getting laid.

"Papa, there's nothing to cook," Pan said. She was tired and worn-out. Hopefully her father would just leave her alone.

"That's okay Panny. Just come here," her father said with sincerity. A little too sincere.

"Uhh... what is it, Papa?" Pan asked wearily. Never once in her whole life have her father ever referred to her as Panny. He'd called every other curse word in the dictionary, but never 'Panny'. And the way he said it sounded too...weird.

"I don't think I've ever said, 'I loved you'."

"Ex-excuse me?" So now on a rainy April day, Papa was going to tell her he loved her. What's the catch?

"I know your mother and I have been pretty hard on you, but despite all of this, you have grown into a beautiful young lady. Much like your mother in those days."

Pan glared daggers into his eyes. There was something there that definitely wasn't there before. Was this some kind of a sick joke? Break your daughter's heart when she was six then come back and tell her you love her when she was sixteen. This was way beyond weird, especially if you take on account that she didn't think for once, Papa wasn't drunk.

Papa stood up and gave her a tight hug. Yep Papa wasn't drunk. He was just going insane.

"You even have her beautiful curves," he whispered huskily into her. He squeezed around him tightly feeling way up and down her torso. Pan panicked.

_'Oooook this is my cue to leave and call the insane asylum because Papa actually loves me,' Pan thought._

She tried to push out of her father's grasp. It was beginning to feel even weirder, but he held tight onto his hold.

"Please stop Papa."

Pan was starting to feel disgusted. Something hard was pressing against the pit of her stomach. As if it was some kind of a reflex, she quickly shoved her father pretty hard, making him stumble back a little. She backed up, but unfortunately, she was met with the wall. He took it to an opportunity to pound on her.

"Drop your pants," her father growled. Pan's eyes widened in fear. Was he dead serious?

"Papa stop it," Pan said pleadingly. He was not about to do what her mind was telling her. After all of the rotten things Papa and mother made her felt and do this has got to be number one.

"Drop it now you stupid little bitch!" He grabbed her hair and slapped her sharply across her face. Tears began to roll down her face hysterically. He let go of her hair making head jerk back into place. Pan tried to run but he snatched a handful of her lustrous brown hair in his hand again and unbuckled his pants with the other, letting it drop to the floor.

"You would do as I tell you."

Pan didn't want to look down, she was too scared to. Pan tried to budge but he felt both hands on each side of her and his enormous bodyweight, effortlessly pinning her down. Her father was no where near fat. All of body was well toned and muscled. If it wasn't for the drowsy look he gave off, her would be handsome.

"Papa?" She whimpered. She tried to close her eyes as new tears surfaced. Pan's father grabbed her shirt and tore it open, leaving the upper part of her body clad in only a flimsy bra.

"Yes you body is-," Her father began, but was interrupted by a door opening and slamming shut.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Pan's mother screamed. Simultaneously, her father let go of her. Who would have thought that through all of these years, her mother was her savior? The same mother who made Pan stuff things under she shirt when they didn't have enough money to buy both liquor and food. The same mother who whooped Pan's ass if she got in the way. The same mother who referred to Pan as a mistake. That mother saved her.

"I can explain...." Pan's father staggered. He struggled to regain composure and fixed his pants. Pan took the opportunity to bolt. She ran as fast as her legs could take her to her room and locked the door. Drowning under her blankets and pillows on her, she tried real hard to block out the noise of her parents practically yelling at each other. But more importantly, she tried to block out the memory of the events that had just took place between her and father. If her mother had not came back busting threw the door like that, she wasn't sure whether her father would have raped her.

"What the fuck were you guys trying to do here?" her mother questioned. A moment later Pan heard a _"crackkkkk!" _She could tell her mother threw something.

'_You guys? I wasn't trying to do anything,' Pan thought._

"If you weren't out there fucking every guy in town accept for me, I wouldn't have to fulfill my needs elsewhere.

"That doesn't mean you had the fuck the dirty slut, that not to mention is your daughter!"

"It's not like she's my daughter by blood and you know it, bitch."

No. Pan did not just hear her father say that weren't related by blood. No. Her mind was playing games of her. Clearly, Papa was just kidding around, in a sarcastic behavior. Yes that was it. That man standing out there was her father. The same man that abandoned her when she was seven. The same man that almost tried to rape her. That man was her father. No, that man is.

"What the fuck are you talking about Harry? Don't make up shit so that you can get yourself out of this."

"Pan's father is Gohan Son. The stupid fuck that took your virginity long time ago, isn't that right Videl?"

What was she hearing? What was she thinking? Pan couldn't do anything. She sobbed uncontrollably.

"I-I don't know of this Son you are speaking of," Videl replied. Pan could tell that she was choking back sobs.

"Let me refresh your memory. Little Videl grew in a home where nobody loved her. When Little Videl was seventeen years old when she met Gohan. Gohan manipulated her and screwed her brains out. Videl, being the stupid cunt that she was, ran away from the only person in her life that even loved her, carrying his child."

"Gohan Son never loved me," Videl cried.

"Is that so? It that the reason why you still scream out his name on those rare moments we fuck. You can never forget about him. That's why you hate Pan so much. Every time you look into her eyes you see that bastard.

"Shut-up!" At this moment Pan could tell her mother was crying harder than she was. This was unbearable. She go to. She had to run.

Pan got putting on the first sweatshirt she could see insight and jumped out her window. She ran. She ran past her neighborhood crossing streets, alleys, and roads, not caring of ongoing cars. Luckily, if she were to cross one a car would stop just in time so it wouldn't hit her. She didn't care if it would or wouldn't. She had to get away. Pan ran and ran. Until she hit something hard.

So I never knew that after night came the day. Because in my life there was no sunshine.

End

Wow I get so happy when I get a review. So please let me know what you think.


	2. Can't Let Go

Hey everybody. I'm kind of looking for someone to beta the fic. If there are any volunteers please leave a review or e-mail. Thanks. I always thank my reviewers on the bottom of the chapter there are little notes for each of my reviews. Thanks a million.

And now the Future Presentation:

Chapter 2

Deceived with lies,

But never asking why,

Whispers of love,

To her only dreamed of,

Look at this angel rejected and denied,

Hoping for someone to make her alive

Sixteen years. I was their only child! Sixteen mother fuckin' years. I hated my life. I hate it. I hate it. I hated it even more. No one even knew, and if they did no one even cared. So I ran. Maybe I can fall into a hole somewhere. Maybe I can get hit by something. Maybe I can die. Maybe I can find a new family. A family that actually loves me. Or maybe I can die.

So I ran. And I ran…until I finally hit something…

"P-Pan is that you?" Trunks asked disbelievingly. He held the trembling girl on each of her arms so she wouldn't fall. Pan had bumped into him accidentally, running straight into his chest. Who would have thought his will be the day that she will bump right into her date.

"Yea I'm s-sorry I didn't mean to run into you. I-I have to go," Pan stammered breaking free from his hold, but he pulled her back to his chest. Pan shuddered suddenly remembering the hold of her father's again. She wanted to vomit.

"Wait, why were you running?"

"I can't talk right now, I have to go–"

'I know I sound so stupid because I know and he probably somehow knows that I have no where to go to,' Pan thought.

Trunks looked at the girl intently. He could just leave her alone and go about enjoying his very rare opportunity of a vacation. The girl, by the looks of it is a problem child and he just didn't have the time to be pestered by such nonsense. Or he could do what his mother his mother taught him to do and what his taught him not to….be nice.

Trunks cursed his self inwardly. He knew what he was about to say.

"I'm not going to let go of you until I until you tell me what's troubling you so."

"I have to go. Trunks just let me go. You don't even know me," Pan half-yelled. She didn't know what the hell his problem was. It was not liked he cared anyway. If her own so-called parents didn't even care what will happen to her then he certainly wouldn't.

_The chick said let her go. So what? She didn't mean it. Dammit Trunks mind your own business._ Trunk's mind was having a battle with itself.

"I can't." Two simple words made her mind clutter.

Pan finally met his eyes. He had the most powerful blue eyes she had ever seen. She didn't want to stay neither did she want to run away anymore. Silently, she began to cry resting her head on his shoulder afraid to see his expression. At first Trunks didn't know what to say. He stared dumbfounded at the beautiful girl before him.

"Shhh, I won't let it hurt you anymore," Trunks whispered hugging her tightly. This made Pan cry harder. She shook with uncontrollable sobs. This was so unreal. No one ever cared before especially a boy.

Trunks held her while Pan cried her heart out. This was the first time someone listened to her cry without being the cause.

Gradually raindrops began to fall from the sky again. The weather channel had promised a thunder storm but that wasn't until later, and meteorologists weren't always accurate anyway.

Trunks mind was in a daze. The girl almost seemed perfect, holding her almost seemed perfect. Earlier today when he saw her, he never would have thought she had such a voluptuous body until he held her right now. Not that he was getting any perverted thoughts he just pondered what would be causing such a beautiful creature to be in so much emotional pain.

Feeling the raindrops beginning to pound down harder, Trunks knew he had to get them out of there soon, but he didn't want to move her just yet. He didn't want to make he seem like he was just pushing he away. Trunks looked down at her and realized that she had stopped crying.

"I think you're the first guy that ever listened to me cry without making me in the first place," Pan whispered.

"No man is ever worth your tears, and the one that is would not make you cry," Trunks replied.

Pan half-smiled, "I think I read that in a poem on once," Pan said.

"Oh is that where it's from." Trunks chuckled softly, "I thought it was from a fortune cookie." This time Pan giggled.

"You're silly," she simply said.

"I get that all the time. Hey Pan?"

"Huh?"

"I think we should get out of the rain before we both catch a cold." Like it was a cue Pan sneezed.

"You know what, that just might be a good idea." Trunks finally let Pan go. Sighing hopelessly, Pan began to ponder whether or not to go home. She wondered if her mom or the guy she called 'papa' even knew she left. They wouldn't care anyway.

"You're coming back to my place," Trunks said nonchalantly. Pan didn't even give a protest as he took her arm and escorted her to his car, opening the car door in the passenger side for her.

'Ha! Your father would have called you weak that beat you into a bloody pulp,' Trunks thought.

"My father isn't here now is he?" Trunks accidentally said aloud.

"Huh?" Pan asked confused. She started to question whether or not sh should be getting in the car. She only knew him for about an hour. Still anything will be better than going back to the hole.

"Errr…um…nothing," he replied nervously.

End of Chapter 2


	3. He Said He Cared

R&R Please!

Chapter 3

He Said He Cared

"I just wanted to live a normal teenage life before I'm off to college. So my parents reluctantly agreed that I can move here for a few months. Since I knew Kyle I thought maybe United States would be perfect. Plus I was sure it would be easier with the media and all to go somewhere far," Trunks said pouring to cups of rich hot chocolate. He handed one of them to Pan and she drank it up thankfully.

"Wow I never would have guessed you're son of the Corp. Capsule Company. I wonder how it would be like to be all rich and famous," Pan said and smiled. She stretched comfortably in the shirts and shorts that Trunks let he borrow. Pan asked for three of the shirts so that she can hide her breasts. Her bra was also soaked from the rain and she was a little self-conscious about her body. Her breasts were a little larger than a normal sixteen year old's. She also insisted that at least one of her shirts were long sleeve so that he wouldn't see her bruises. Her ponytail was held high on her head in a bun, still a little wet. It was kind of messy because the last time she had her hair she was nine. Her hair had now grown down to her butt. Pan's mom would never let her because it was so brown, beautiful, and shiny. Her mom had once said she wanted to save it for a day she was real mad and make her bald.

"It's great I guess being rich and famous, but after a while you would like to be with real friends and do normal things. Don't get me wrong I love my family, it's just I want to try something new," Trunks replied. There was somewhat nerving silence between the two as they sipped hot chocolate. As the weather forecast said, it was beginning to thunderstorm.

"You know, I was born in Tokyo," Pan said starting back the conversation.

"Really? Did you like it there?" Trunks asked interested.

"I don't know, my parents moved here when I was two. I think my pops met my mom as he was touring in Tokyo. He's from the states and my mom was born in Tokyo like me. He brought her over here promising her a better life."

"So you never go back to visit family," Trunks questioned.

"That's not really on my parent's agenda….ever." It became silent again.

"So what brings such a pretty girl out here in the rain…running?" Trunks said breaking the awkwardness. Baka. Pan rolled her eyes and blushed lightly simultaneously. If Trunks thought that Pan was dumb enough to be flattered by all of his flirting, he was wasting his time.

"I…I don't know I just had to get away from it all," Pan replied turning away from him. Pan never ever told anyone the things she went through, not even Candace. Though, Candace wasn't dumb. She did, on couple occasions see the marks, scars, and bruising on her legs and arms. When the skateboarding excuse was starting to get over used, especially for the fact that Candace had never seen her skateboard, she had simply said it was 'him' referring to her father. Pan didn't know if it was because she didn't care or didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, but Candace never really asked her too many details about the ordeal.

Trunks sat on his coffee table direct in front of Pan who was sitting on his black leather loveseat sofa. Their knees were almost touching each other.

"Get away from what?"

"Everything."

"What do you mean everything?"

"From life itself!" Pan retorted but instantly regretting. "I'm sorry, it's just that. I'm just…look you can't just hold a girl out in the rain, telling her all these things she wants to here, especially when she never was treated that away before."

"I'm sorry Pan." Pan began to feel tears start to flake up to her eyes again.

"No that's just it. I'm used to be the one saying sorry. I'm not used to being held. I'm not used to feeling…cared."

Trunks knelt forward and extended a finger to her chin, tilting it up so that their eyes were looking at each other directly.

"Well, I'm sorry Pan but…" Trunks began. Pan gazed at him her cheeks a little wet already by her tears. 'Here comes the rejection,' Pan thought.

"….get used to it," he finished. Before she could say anything, Trunks cut her off by softly crashing his lips down hers, tasting some of the salty tears. He grazed his tongue lightly in her mouth. Pan froze; she didn't know what to do. She was embarrassed to admit that this was her first kiss. Pan moaned. Subconsciously, she held unto his shirt, making him come closer and kiss her harder. Her lips were so soft, he couldn't help it.

A million thoughts raced through Pan's head as Trunks kissed her. She was so scared she wasn't doing it right that she pulled away. Trunks looked at her questionably.

'Oh Gosh I must have done something wrong,' Pan thought. But that was when Trunks smiled.

"This was your first kiss, wasn't it?" Trunks stated more than asked grinning.

"Noooo," Pan denied blushingly. Pan turned away.

"Yes it was," Trunks said. He grinned harder. He could tell she was lying because she turned away.

"So what? Was it really that obvious?" Pan questioned. She felt so immature. Trunks laughed and Pan was beginning to be annoyed. She smacked him upside his head. "Shut-up it's not funny."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you just so cute and innocent…and amazing. I could tell you're also a virgin. You one of those girls my mom would like to meet," Trunks said. Pan smiled at the baka.

"Would you stop making me blush for at least a second?" Pan asked exasperated.

"Well except for the fact we are probably interested in the same clothes." Pan blush quickly faded. She looked like she was going to murder him.

"Just kidding. I think it kind of makes you look sexy."

"Whatever." Pan rolled her eyes.

Trunks stood up from the coffee table and sat next to her on the sofa. Not feeling like arguing, Pan allowed Trunks to pick her up moving her onto his lap.

"I guess I should start by saying I grew up informed that I was a mistake," Pan began. Trunks put a possessive arm around her. She could tell he was listening tentatively.

"When I was six…."

......................................................................................................................................

Closing my eyes, blocking the tears, I knew that I was going to have to go back home eventually. But I didn't care at least for now. I continued to pour my heart to the boy. It was the first I was ever able to come clean about the emotions I felt inside. No one in the world ever listened to me like Trunks Briefs did. This was the first time in my life I was I ever felt to so relieved, so free. I never ever want to get off Trunks lap. He made me feel safe. This was the first time I ever felt so safe.

I told Trunks everything right from when I was six. I told how I never celebrated a birthday unto now how my father almost raped me. All you could here in Trunks white and black condo was my soft voice and the rain beating away outside.

I told him about the times my parents used to make me steal thing and when I got they would say they didn't know me. I told them how sometimes my mother would hit me if I reminded her I existed.

I told him how both my mother and papa would go out and fuck everyone in town. I told him how about two hours ago I learned that Papa wasn't my real papa. I told him. I told him and he listened. He listened.

I didn't stop telling him my story until it was probably ten o'clock at night. He had never told me to stop, he had never taken a break, and cell phone turned off. Trunks just listened, holding me to his well built chest. It felt so right. I can seldom feel his hear his heart. And it wasn't until a little passed ten when I heard him sniffling. I looked up a saw his eyes coated with tears. Trunks was crying for me! No one ever cried for me before. Wiping my eyes, I noticed we both were. This was all so new me.

"Trunks?" I asked hoping he was okay.

"I would not let this happen again, babe," Trunks stated. As Pan's story intensified, he had wrapped both his arms around her, but now it was a little too tight making Pan wince because her father had kicked her there on her ribs a few nights ago. She was still healing.

"Owww. That kind of hurts, Trunks," Pan said getting up from his lap leaving him dumbfounded. She went to room she had changed in earlier and locked it behind her. She was sure Trunks was going to follow her not far behind. She pulled up the layers of clothes and tied a knot so that the shirts could stay in place. She needed to check the bruises. It was still a little blue but the skin around it looked a little too sallow. Pan didn't want to let him see her bruises. She knew it looked disgusting.

"Pan are you okay, Babe?"

"I'm fine I just forgot I fell off my skateboard last week so I just checking it. I'm okay I promise," Pan replied. Something that Pan told him must have been a mistake because now she her the doorknob turning. Trunks must have had the key. Knowing she wasn't going to say anything in time for him to stop opening the door, she quickly turned around hoping the bruises weren't as bad on her back

"Pan did you forget telling me you used to use that excuse all the time when you– oh damn, babe."

Trunks stopped dead in his tracks staring at her back.

"I'm sorry I ran off like I did. I didn't want you to see me like this." Pan turned around facing him. It was no use trying to cover herself up now.

"Did he do this to you?" Trunks questioned.

"Every last one."

"Is this the reason why you like wearing baggy clothes?"

"Yea."

"Lay down on that bed I have something to give you."

Pan did as told and laid down. Trunks left the room coming back with a pill that was shaped like a bean and a glass of water.

"This is for the pain. It will also heal you quickly. My mom makes these beans called senshi beans that cure people with extreme rapidity. Luckily, she made me pack some."

As soon as she swallowed it Pan could feel it working. Her whole body was tingling.

"Wow I feel myself getting better."

"Yea got to love it." Trunks sat beside her on the bed thinking.

"Oh and babe?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I don't think I want to let you go home tonight."

"My parents–,"

"Your parents aren't safe. I know I haven't even known you for a day but I know enough to care." Oh my gosh! He said he cared. This was just too good.

"I have school tomorrow," Pan insisted.

"I'll drop you off at school, not home. Right now you need to get your rest." He sounded so mature.

Pan complied she was feeling tired. She'll yell at him for telling her what to do in the morning.

"Thank-you Trunks," Pan said in-between yawns.

"I told you won't let this happen again."

End of chapter 2

So what do you think? Review please….

Aww thanks so much for the reviews! I would try to email all of you when I update.

Rei - ). Thanks for reviewing. Here's the update I hope you like.

Ann – Thanks for the helping me without hurting. Would you like to beta my fic? It will make the updating faster.

SSJ5Tigger – Loved the review makes me feel like you met it

kittiekat949 – Awwwwww! My very first Reviewer. Thanks a million!

dbz maniac- My other first reviewer at Mediaminer, thanks for the encouragement. I'm glad you think it is good.


End file.
